


【海森】我都說了不要在片場***！

by Sarah_lokester29



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_lokester29/pseuds/Sarah_lokester29
Summary: PWP？一發完~Thor3拍攝期間，兩人在佈景廠幹羞羞的事的垃圾幻想文hahaha
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 11





	【海森】我都說了不要在片場***！

一直以來，對於Tom Hiddleston來說，片場只是他工作的地方，他從沒想到這裡能給他和Chris留下一個又甜蜜又驚恐的回憶……直到今天……

時間回到一周前，這對演員情侶正在澳洲拍攝“雷神3”，但他們卻面臨著一個煩惱。

“Chris~我好無聊啊~~~”

在房車內，英國男人躺在澳洲男人的懷裏，邊把臉蹭到他的頸窩，邊撒嬌地說著。

他手中拿著的莎士比亞全集，從開拍以來，都已經翻了二十遍以上，房車內的桌遊都玩過無數遍。玩手機的確是可以消磨時間，但tom更想做一些戀人會一起做的事，畢竟，這是他們能待在一起拍戲的難得機會。

“Chris~我們出外走走好不好？”

看到愛人在撒嬌，Chris又寵溺又無奈地哄著：  
“Honey，但我們不能隨便外出，被狗仔拍到我們約會會很麻煩的”

由於“雷神3”的拍攝場地位於澳洲的偏遠地區，附近只有一個小鎮，所以這對可憐的演員情侶想要約會的話基本上沒有什麼選擇，休息日的時間不足以到市中心遊玩並即日來回，作為秘密戀人的二人也不能經常外出，以免引起傳媒的注意。作為代價，他們就只能避在他們的房車內，玩玩桌遊、看一下球，或者做戀人才會做的晚間運動。

然後，一切就像命中註定。

某一天在拍攝的過程中，剛完成自己的戲份的Chris坐在一旁，利用休息的時間，悄悄欣賞著戀人跟Jeff的對戲。在片場，除了玩手機以外，演員的娛樂活動並不多，而偷看Tom演戲也是算Chris的愛好之一。

而這時，站在chris附近，有兩個正在偷閒的工作人員正在聊：  
“我跟你講，我搞到了一個能在晚上偷偷進入片場的方法了！”  
“什麼！快點分享一下吧！”！

……  
聽到這裡，Chris已經忍不住了。

“喂！你們兩個！到底在講什麼！”

工作人員看到身高一米九二，而氣場更有九米二的Chris，正一臉嚴肅地瞪著他們，嚇得連忙道歉：“不是的，我們無意的……”

“我才不管你們是不是有意，所以到底潛入片場的方法是什麼！”

就這樣，Chris以不告發他們作為交換條件，向他們借了進入片場必須有的通行証，和潜入的最佳時機。

然後，就是等待午夜的來臨。

這天，Chris趁著雙休日，工作人員大多都外出，人流較少。在晚上，他以“秘密驚喜”的名義，拖著一臉茫然的Tom來到片場入口。

兩人埋伏在入口外的隱蔽處，等待著凌晨12時正，保安交接時的空隙時間，走到閘口用通行証一拍，閘門隨即打開，不費功夫，一下子兩人就已經順利闖入。

兩人流利的動作令整個畫面看起來就像一套占士邦電影。

“身手不錯哦！Chris，噢，不對，我該叫你007對吧”

“過獎了，你也配合得很好呢，我的邦女郎”

反被調戲的Tom，瞬間臉紅耳赤，丢下Chris就走進其中一間佈景廠。

廠內是薩卡星中宗師的基地。

在黑暗中逛片場，沒有其他工作人員，不用聽導演的指示，自由自在地閒逛拍攝廠，對Tom來說就是一種全新的體驗。

“Chris！你真厲害！你是怎麼搞到進來的？”

“別小看你的男人，我當然有我的辦法~”

“我沒想到你說的‘秘密驚喜’原來就是帶我來片場，Chris，謝謝你，我很驚喜”

Tom想到他為了哄自己開心而大費周章的弄了個通行証（雖然事實上並沒有太周折），頓時覺得自己擁有了個全世界最棒的男友，並在他的臉龐上落下一吻以示獎勵。

被賞賜香吻的Chris也得意起來，拉著Tom就到處走。

他們走進雷神準備跟Hulk比武前的武器房，一整列奇形怪狀的武器任他們玩弄，二人彷彿兩個小孩子走進玩具店般，拿起武器就來比武。

玩膩了後，Chris又走到Thor被Stan Lee 剪頭髮的那個座椅，換上憤怒的表情，開始表演：“奧丁的胡子！你竟敢剪我的頭髮？！”

Tom見狀，興致也來了，也配合地裝成老爺子的聲音：“你可別亂動，我的手已經不太穩了哦！”他一步步逼近Chris，他摇動雙手，模仿戲中那個會轉動的機械剪刀手，並狡猾一笑，變成那個想作弄哥哥的惡作劇之神。

在Chris 依照劇情，驚恐地慘叫“Nooo NOOO”後，Tom把手指伸入Chris的髮根，像個調皮的大孩子在搗亂chris那頭剛剛才定型的金棕髮，而Chris也沒有不還手，結果這演變成兩個三十多歲的大男人像兩個小女孩般玩弄對方頭髮。

接下來，兩人又走到阿斯加德的佈景廠，映入眼簾的就是那金光閃閃的王座和弘大的大殿。

Tom走向王座，感覺身體就被其所吸引著般，他坐上去，臉上卻有一絲凄愴。

時間回到雷神3拍攝前，那天Tom在Marvel的辦公室內，導演Taika跟他講解著雷神3的故事發展，那時Tom真的很興奮，一方面是他又可以跟他的寶貝男友再次演兄弟，另一方面是Loki終於跟Thor重歸於好，還能一起並肩作戰，他發自內心的為Loki的結局感到高興。

他比任何人也更愛Loki這個角色，不是因為這是角色帶給他名氣和財富。而是因為這個角色陪伴了他多年，他比任何人也了解他，因此也明白他的痛苦。他希望給他所渴求的愛，他希望Loki最終能得到幸福。

當然，另一個原因就是：因為Loki，他才能跟他一生的挚愛相識並相戀。

那時，Tom還在想像Loki和Thor去到地球之後的故事。突然間，羅素兄弟走進來，告訴了Tom關於復仇者聯盟3剛開始的發展：Loki將會死於Thanos手下。

Tom一切的希望，就被這簡單的一句話全毀了。

他在王座上回憶著這件事，他還記得當時他差點就在三人面前哭出來，但他足夠堅強，忍住了淚水。

然而Marvel不允許他跟任何人劇透，這意味著：Loki將會死的事他只能藏在心中，不能跟他人傾訴，連Chris也不行。

“Loki他……他一定能成為一個好國王的”

Tom微笑地徐徐說著，他帶著希冀，祝福著他最愛的角色，本應是一句美好的話語。但那雙溫柔的藍色瞳孔卻閃爍著淚光，站在旁邊的Chris一瞬就發現了愛人的不對勁，他察覺到Tom面上那一瞬即逝的哀傷，他彷彿明白了一切。  
而他也明白該死的保密協議不容許Tom跟任何人講關於Loki的結局，即使是自己也不行。  
或許是Loki發生了什麼事，所以他的戀人才這麼的難過。

他半跪在愛人旁邊，平視著他。

“Loki和Thor一定會好好的”

他輕輕撫摸著那張悲傷的臉龐，用手指抹掉那讓人惻隱卻又令人動心的淚珠。

“就算Loki當不成國王，他也永遠是Thor的Queen”

“而你，Tom，永遠也是我的Queen”

說罷，Chris就吻上了眼前這個梨花帶雨的可人兒，那張薄唇沒有抗拒，反而更主動地回吻。

畢竟，沒有什麼比一個熱吻和甜言蜜語，更能安慰一個傷心的人。

“Tom ……I love you”

“Me too……Chris”

Chris摟起了Tom，讓他坐到自己的大腿上，而自己則坐到那張王椅上，就猶如尊貴的國王抱著他的王后，在高高在上的王椅上邊忘情擁吻，邊俯瞰眾人。

就在二人擁吻的同時，Chris不安分的手也攀上Tom的胸膛，把他白衬衣的扣子全都解開，再爬到下身，解開褲子的紐扣。

“等等，Chris……我們要在這裡做嗎……？”

“不行嗎？”Chris舔了舔愛人的臉，以示請求。

“可是我怕有人見到我們……”

“不用怕啦，今晚這裡只有我們，我和我的Queen”

“好了好了，別叫我queen啦，弄得我好像女生一樣”Tom羞涩的扭捏著。

“As you wish, darling~”

間接得到愛人的允許，Chris利索地把Tom的鞋子褲子和內褲脫光，隨意地丟在地上，自己也半脱了褲子，他讓Tom平躺在自己懷裏，屁股就坐Chris那緊包著硬物的內褲上，Tom能感受到內褲內那根已經完全勃起卻因緊身的內褲緊包著而受著束縛的巨物，在感嘆男友的尺寸的同時，他發現原來他們剛才那簡單的接吻就足以撩起男友的情慾，這讓Tom不禁暗自竊喜。

Chris掰開了他白皙的雙腿，他把兩根手指放進Tom的口內，讓他含著，待手指都沾上唾液。

“進來了哦”

“嗯……”

他先用一根手指輕輕插進Tom的後穴，還未被擴張的內壁還是十分緊密，一根手指就能感受到甬道包緊的觸感。

一根手指對剛剛拓展的Tom來說還好，但接下來Chris就插進了第二根和第三根。在沒有潤滑劑，只能用唾液代替的情況下，本來小穴就比有潤滑時乾澀，一下字進了三根手指讓Tom一時間喘不過氣來，這刺激太大了。

感覺到戀人有點生理上的排斥，Chris溫柔地安慰著：  
“Tommy乖，不擴張的話，一會兒你就會痛了”

而同時間，Chris的手指也快速插抽著，甬道續漸習慣這種熟悉的感覺，而tom也漸漸進入狀態。

“嗯……我……我覺得已經差不多了……”

隨著身體對異物的適應，Tom對快感的渴求也隨之上升，手指已經滿足不了他，他更想要的是……Chris那根巨物貫穿他的身體。

他用屁股蹭了蹭Chris的陰莖，“快點……進來吧……”

從Chris的視覺可以看到那穴口因為剛才手指的抽插正在一張一合的抽搐著，彷彿在渴求被男根侵犯。

看到這個畫面，沒有一個性功能正常的男人能把持得住，就正如Chris，他的理智線瞬間斷裂，隨即掏出那巨根，一下子就捅進了那饑渴的小穴。

“啊啊啊-----Chris你慢點……我不行了……”

“Tommy，放鬆點，交給我就行了”

Chris托起Tom的大腿，在陰莖往上頂的同時，也用力把Tom的臀部往自己那根壓下去。Tom的整個身體完全受他掌控。有著Chris的“服侍”，Tom動也不用動，就能享受到性愛的高潮。

不，與其說他不用動，應該是動也動不了。

Chris那粗壯的臂彎，掌力足以托起Tom整個人，Tom自問雖然不是強壯的猛漢，但身高188cm的他也有一定的體重，不是一般男人說抱就抱得起。那當然，當對象是Chris就另作別論了。

很快，在Chris連番抽插下，Tom全身的官感就只餘下甬道被快速進出的快感，只能任憑Chris為所欲為。

他望向眼前的景像，自己正正身處在金碧輝煌的阿斯加德宮殿，雖然比電影看起來的規模還要少一點，但這個大殿還是大得震撼，華麗得驚人。  
而自己正坐在王椅上，那張Loki渴望已久的王椅上  
，和Chris忘情地做愛。

一切是多麼的不現實，他和Chris試過在不同的地方做愛，但在片場上，還是在王座上是他從來不敢想象。

在Tom被操得筋疲力竭，迷迷離離之間，他彷彿覺得這裡就是阿斯加德宮殿，不是片場的這個，而是真的在漫威世界裏的那個天上世界。他居然還有點覺得自己就是Loki，Chris就是Thor，彷彿就如Chris所講，他們就是國王和王后，在自己的華麗宮庭內互相交融。

他覺得這樣很幸福。

如果那兩人也能擁有這份幸福就好了……

“在想著什麼呢？我的寶貝”

看到Tom若有所思，Chris擔心他又在為Loki的事煩惱。

Tom不想Chris為自己操心，就逗著他說：  
“我有點擔心以後拍攝時，我該如何去面對這張王椅”（萬一一旦看見王椅就想起今晚這場性事的話就太不專業了吧）

“哈哈，那不就好了，這樣你每次都能記起我有多麼性感”  
而我則能記起你是多麼誘人的被我操著，Chris默默地想著。

“來，Tommy，轉過來，望著我”

Tom轉過身，面對面地坐在愛人的大腿上，兩人默契地將自己的雙唇獻給對方。

兩人再次交合，這次換Tom的屁股賣力地擺動。或許這一刻，他已經把Chris視作Thor，不對，應該說是他的國王，現在，他只想好好侍奉他尊貴的王，把自己的全部地獻給他。

本應整個片場只有兩人交合處的水漬聲和淫靡的呻吟，但此時卻出現了不是由他們發出的聲音。兩人瞬間停下來。仔細一聽，是從遠方傳來交談聲！是保安！是保安在巡邏！

該死的！Chris竟然忘記了那個被他威脅的小員工提醒過他：每逢到了周末的3am就會有保安的例行巡邏，而偏偏今天就是周末！

聽見那些保安們的聲音愈來愈大，意味他們離他和Tom愈來愈近。Chris管不了那麼多，一手摟著Tom的腰，一手托著他的屁股，直接把整個人抱走，而且還是在陰莖還被那可憐的小穴吸著的情況下。

Chris憑著記憶找到最近的一個雜物房，然後躲在裡面，祈求著保安萬千別進來。他一直在留意外面的狀況，細聽著那些保安掛在身旁的一大串鑰匙的聲音、腳步聲、還有交談聲，等待他們的遠去。

不久，他發現身下人有點不對勁，一看，Tommy 已經渾身乏力的伏在Chris懷裡，他正在小聲地喘息著，他的臉龐比剛才要紅得多，額上也冒著細汗。Chris再向下看，望著他們結合的位置，回憶著剛才自己移動時的動作，他一下子就懂發生什麼事了……

“寶貝……我剛才跑進這間房的時候……是不是……不小心捅到你的敏感點了？”

事實的確如此，Chris剛才逃走的時候跑的動作幅度太大，本來插著在後穴的陰莖，在連番波動再加以Tom體重的重力，刺激比平時更甚，而小小Chris還巧合地撞向了那敏感點。

“笨蛋！你可不是只戳了一兩下，而是好幾下！”  
Tom沒好氣地投訴著。

Chris覺得戀人難為情地抱怨，還撒嬌似的伏在自己懷裡的姿態實在太誘人，不禁萌生了作弄他的小心思。

“是嗎？就像這樣嗎？”

Chris故意往敏感點又再頂幾下。

“啊……Chris……別這樣……外面還有人……”

他對Tom的身體可說是了如指掌，畢竟也是多年的情侶。因此敏感點的位置，他根本不用慢慢探索就能一下子捅到。換句話說，不費吹灰之力，Chris就可以令Tom慾火纏身。

他由緩緩的頂幾下，加快成狠狠的快速抽插，目標依舊是那可憐的敏感點。

“啊……Chris……我不行了……啊……”

Chris每一下頂進來都猶如偉大的雷神在放電，每一次的快感也猶如電源流遍全身，身體已經不受大腦控制，渾身乏力，只能任Chris魚肉。

在承受著千倍快感時，還要抑壓著自己的聲量是很困難的，一般情況下，Tom不會忍耐著，他會直接地淫叫，因為他認為性和愛本應是無拘無束，但除了這些大道理以外，主要是因為他知道Chris喜歡聽他放蕩的嬌喘，而他也喜歡讓Chris聽。

但現在，他卻不可不忍着不呻吟，說話的聲量還要壓低，更要面對著可能被保安員發現他們的壓力。充滿抑制的性愛讓兩人意外地情慾更高漲，兩人在狹窄的雜物房內盡情歡愉，忘我地縱慾直至完全解放。

最後，在確保外面沒有保安或其他人時，兩人終於走出那局促的雜物房，打算穿回衣物，靜悄悄地離開片場時，Tom才發現一件大事不妙的事：

“天啊！！Chris！我們的衣服還放在王椅旁呢！那剛才保安不就知道我們在做愛了嗎！？”

“冷靜點寶貝，就算知道有人在做愛，也不一定會猜到是我們吧”

“拜托！Chris，我的小灰鞋還在這呢！”

說罷，兩人陷入了沉默。

的確，‘見小灰鞋如見Tom’這個事實，幾乎整個劇組都知道，也不乏有人跟Tom開玩笑說該換換新鞋子，每次他只是“ehehehe”地笑著回應。其實內心想著：我才不要換呢，這可是我的寶貝男友送給我的。

最終，Chris 只能哄著戀人：不要想太多、保安不一定知道Tom的小灰鞋梗、甚至可能保安根本沒發現到小灰鞋……之類的話，兩人狼狽地逃回房車。

而第二天，Chris買了一對新鞋子給Tom，是雙棕色的小皮鞋。  
“那你就不用只穿那小灰鞋了”  
Chris如此說道。

而Tom大概以後也不敢和Chris在片場做愛了。

END.


End file.
